A chance encounter
by scorpion22
Summary: Hermione and Remus happen to run into each other. What will happen when she lets him stay at her house. Please review and let me know what you think


This is a one shot that I hope you all like and review. I would also like to think all of you who have read my other stories and reviewed or favorite it really means a lot to me thank you.

Hermione Granger walked carefully down diagon alley. She had a few months till her fifth term at Hogwarts, and she couldn't help, but feel scared because Voldemort was back. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm pulling her into a dark alley.

"Quiet "said a familiar voice as a hand went over her mouth, and she found herself looking into the eyes of professor Remus Lupin. He let her go beginning to walk down the alleyway.

"Is there someplace safe we can go to talk "asked the professor when nobody appeared to be around?

"Yes my parents are away we can go to my house it should be safe "whispered Hermione before taking his hand, and leading him along behind her. Hermione locked and dead bolted the door when they got to her house turning around to find the professor gone. The professor was sitting in the kitchen staring into space. He did this for a long time until he finally realized she was there, and finally he prepared to speak.

"Is it true is he back "asked the professor looking fearful?

"Harry says he is and Cedrics dead I know Harry didn't kill him so he has to be back "said Hermione her words coming out in a rush. The professor seemed to stare at the floor for a long time. When he looked up at her Hermione could see the fear in his eyes at the thought of the dark lords' return.

"Hermione war is coming be ready tell Harry to be ready "said the professor looking her in the eye with concern.

Hermione promised she would letting the professor take her hand for just a moment.

"Where are you going professor "asked Hermione taking his arm when he started to get up, and leave? She grew wet just at the thought that she was touching him; she had always had a crush on the professor.

"I'm going to go find a place to sleep "said the professor not looking at her.

"Professor please stay here tonight I don't want you sleeping on a park bench somewhere " said Hermione refusing to take no for an answer.

She took him to the guestroom lending him some of her father's clothes. Remus after trying to decline with no avail decided to stay. Later on he lay in his room when he smelled a delious aroma coming from downstairs.

"Something smells good "growled Remus following his nose as if he were in wolf form directly to the kitchen.

"Making a stew "said Remus suddenly surprising Hermione as she stood by the stove stirring a pot on the burner.

Remus sat down at the table; he couldn't help, but watch her. He had never noticed before how beautiful she was with her curly hair, those eyes that seemed to search for answers in a person, and she wasn't losing anything when it came to her body. Hermione could feel his eyes on her, and the thought that he was watching her made her wet between the legs. At that moment Remus could smell her wetness at that same moment he wanted to jump her, and had he been in werewolf form he would have.

"Go ahead and start on the salad "said Hermione as she set the table and a basket for bread and a bowl of salad on the table.

Later they sat across from each other at the table eating; neither noticed that the other was watching them. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other, they wanted to jump each other, and have sex right there on the table, but they were trying not to give into this. They were both beginning to sweat with the naughty thoughts going through their minds, and Hermione was beginning to notice he was staring at her breasts. She could see he was hard just by looking at his pants, and he could smell her wetness. Hermione stood up to clean the table off in that moment Remus could take it no more.

"Professor "screamed Hermione as he grabbed her from behind his hands finding her breasts, and fondling them through her shirt. She didn't try to fight him instead she let her hands wonder to his crotch squeezing his hardness. Remus carried her like a caveman to the guestroom. Hermione was flung down on the bed, and he fell on top of her.

"If you want me to stop Hermione you're going to have to stop me "growled Remus beginning to remove her clothes.

"Don't stop fuck me professor please fuck me "begged Hermione helping him with her clothes then his as their lips found one another.

"I plan to fuck you "whispered Remus ripping what was left of their clothes from their bodies kissing her back, and finding her tongue. Parting her legs Remus slammed into her tightness filling her completely as he fondled her breasts. Looking down he saw lust in her eyes telling him to move.

"Oh god yes "moaned Hermione as he started to move inside her wetness.

"Oh professor yes "moaned Hermione her hands moving along his back.

"Remus my name is Remus "said Remus moving harder inside her to tell her that he wanted her to stop calling him professor.  
"Remus Oh Remus fuck me "whimpered Hermione as he began to suck on her breasts making the nipples hard. He lifted her off the bed with each thrust; Hermione was screaming while Remus panted like a dog, they were both covered in sweat as the bed hit the wall. They wanted to come so badly all either one of them could think about was what was happening between them now.

"Hermione I'm going to cum inside you "growled Remus breathing heavy thrusting inside her harder.

"I'm going to cum all over your cock "moaned Hermione moving her hips with his capturing his lips.

"Cum baby girl "growled Remus before Cumming inside her pussy while continuing to thrust inside her.

"Oh god Remus I'm going to cum on your cock "cried Hermione seconds later she came. She came all over his cock just like he came deep inside her pussy as she captured his lips slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Finally Remus while still continuing to kiss her collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. He emptied himself inside her completely, they continued to kiss heatedly. She seemed to search his mouth with her tongue at the same time his hand found her breast, and hard nipples. She didn't want him to stop, she didn't want him to leave her so getting him on his back she straddled him. When he looked into her eyes they said please don't stop let's do it again.

Remus kissed her pinning her down on the bed finally his cock left her body at that moment. He teased her breasts sucking on the hard peaks as his hand found her pussy playing with her folds. He went between her legs to her pussy eyeing it like a juicy steak stroking her clit.

"Fuck me Remus "moaned Hermione spreading her legs for him. He found her clit beginning to suck the tiny bundle as a finger slid inside her fir only a second as he teased her.

When she wouldn't cum with his tongue he added two fingers to her entrance making her scream his name. After using his tongue and fingers to fuck her pussy hard finding that special spot inside making her cum. After it was all over she straddled him again kissing him tongue and all. They fell asleep after another round of hot sex his cock was still inside her. His cock didn't leave her till the next morning when he woke up to find Hermione by his side.

Being careful not to wake her Remus removed his cock from her pussy getting up from the bed. He burrowed some of her father's clothes since his were in tatters. When he was all ready to go Remus went into the guestroom where Hermione was still asleep. He left without saying goodbye leaving only a note to explain everything, and not hurt her feelings. Remus was about to leave when he looked at Hermione still sleeping.

Slowly he kissed her forehead deep down hoping she didn't hate him for leaving, and that she didn't take the note the wrong way.

"Goodbye Hermione "whispered Remus as he stood in the doorway before leaving locking the door behind him. Not too long after that she woke up alone in the guestroom. She expected to find Remus next to her, but to her distress he wasn't. Jumping out of the bed she ran through the house naked searching for Remus, but to her sadness the house was empty.

Hermione went back to the guestroom looking at the floor which was covered in the remnants of their clothes. It was then that she saw a piece of paper on the night table next to the bed. Slowly she walked over to the table the note sat on sitting on the bed as she did so.

"At least he left a note "whispered Hermione as she picked up the note and opening it.

Hermione

Please don't be mad at me for leaving like this. Last night was wonderful it's been a long time since I've been with a woman in that way. I hope you don't regret it because I don't, and I hope you understand why we can't do this again. The difference in our ages would be something others could never understand. Also I am a werewolf and I would hate to accidentally pass my curse to you. If things are someday different though I doubt they ever will be then maybe we could have a relationship, but I don't think that will happen. And please if by chance you do regret what we did please let me know so I will know where you stand.

Again thank you yours

Professor Remus J. Lupin

"I think he loves me "smiled Hermione looking up from the note.


End file.
